goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain Silves
Rain Silves is the Supreme Commander of the Northern Sergal Clan Shigu, known across Vilous as “The Brutal General.” She is one of the central characters of the Red Chapter and by far the most famous person from the entire world setting of Vilous. Old Age Canon and Sidestories Canon In the Old Age and Sidestories canons, she is a golden-eyed mutant Northern Sergal of the classic design that wears blood as face paint down from her eyes to her jaw, with dark blue or black hair across her back and white hair down her front. In this canon she is described as being simply naïve rather than actually stupid, and since she was aware of this, she kept around many advisors. She has a curious nature, and is delighted to find things that she finds interesting or amusing. Rain grew up in the north Tatola plains in the Clan Shigu and the Tribe Silves. When Rain was a little girl she was the target of much abuse from her mother and many others because of her golden eyes, saying her eyes were bad omen, bad luck or a curse, eyes of death. A bit ironic, as she grew up to become the most feared fighter in the land. When she was in her mid-to-late 20’s she became the head of the Shigu Clan and started her first campaign, to conquer the entire Tatola area. In this campaign she fought against the Reono Clan, with the help of her companions Lucien Calcatto and Zyn Crotzwell. Eventually she was successful, and expanded her goals to conquer all of the Sailzane Desert as well. She was unequaled in combat, a brilliant fighter and tactician, but for most other issues she was a bit handicapped, cruelty and war were all she was suited for. She was well known for her broad use of fear tactics and torture, including peeling the skin off children in front of their parents with her bare hands, cannibalism of fallen foes, and other nefarious deeds. It took her only about a decade to conquer most of the known world, afterwards ruling over her lands as a cruel dictator. This proved to be a much less glamorous time for the Brutal General, as during this time she proved to be an absolutely terrible peacetime leader, many of her own people dying of poverty and starvation. To make matters worse, Zyn, one of her oldest friends and trusted advisors leaves her side during this time. When she becomes of advanced age one of her children, fathered by a Reono general she had raped, staged a coup, and it’s said she stepped down willingly so that for all time it would continue to be said she had never been defeated in combat. She spends the rest of her life under house arrest, described as living like a happy beast in a zoo, imprisoned but content. New Age Canon In the New Age canon, the Rain of the Old Age canon is a figure of legend. Little is known about the Rain of the New Age canon, only that she has some sort of relationship with Yun-Yung and she can apparently shapeshift into many forms. This Rain may be a reincarnation of the other Rain, but she is described as being even crueler than the first. These forms she takes are called the “Normal” “Large” and “Fluffy.” Her appearance has changed a lot since the new Rain’s first appearance, including the very controversial addition and later removal of breasts, the butt-feathers, and varying head designs. Non-Canon Rain has appeared in a number of non-canon works, including the infamous “Rain likes to Rape” meme from 4chan and other related (usually humorous works) by various other artists. A currently ongoing non-canon work is “Bad Company” by the artist known as Gunmouth and hosted on the paysite “Club Stripes.” This has received poor critical reception, but is notable for being a work featuring high-quality art of the New Age version of Rain. Category:Original Stories Characters